Most Beautiful Creature
by CenaAmbroseGirl92
Summary: You thought you had left your worries about being bullied for your body behind, but after your husband Newt Scamander got you a job in his department you encountered three girls who seemed to like to have fun at others peoples' expense. (Implications of smut)


11/11/17

Throughout your life, you were seen as the "Big-Boned Beauty" by your family since you weren't skinny, but not fat per say either. Some kids gave you grief at school, but you were able to tell them off most of the time. You ate healthy and were very active yet you were still considered the "Big Girl". Much to your surprise, you caught the eye of Newt Scamander a very shy and introverted boy who you had some classes with, but didn't really talk to otherwise.

In your fifth year, Newt got the courage to ask you to the Yule Ball and while you were kind of skeptical you accepted, much to his relief. After that night, you and Newt became an official couple and got married a year after Newt came back from researching for his now published book. After your honeymoon in Italy, Newt had gotten you a job as a receptionist in his division which you were extremely grateful for.

On your first day, you were slightly nervous, but once you got settled and started it wasn't as hard as you thought it'd be. During your lunch break, you heard what sounded like snickering. You looked over and saw three women you guessed were in a different division looking at you and whispering to each other.

The girls were very slim so you had a feeling as to what they were laughing about which irked you. When you finished your sandwich and yogurt, you walked back to your desk, but not before you heard one of the girls say quite loudly, "Well, at least she's trying to lose weight!"

For some reason that hit you harder than you expected and you just speed-walked back to your desk trying to hold back your tears. You didn't see the girls for the rest of the day much to your relief. You met up with Newt at the entrance a few hours later and apperated home. You told him that you needed to take a nap since it had been a long day. He told you he would wake you up when dinner was ready and kissed you on the cheek before you headed to yours and Newt's bedroom, collapsed onto the bed, and cried yourself to sleep.

About an hour later, Newt quietly came into the room and softly shook your shoulder to wake you up. You rubbed your eyes and groaned before sitting up and looking over at a smiling Newt. You slowly got up and followed him to the kitchen/dining room where you saw your favorite dinner on two plates: chicken ravioli covered in Alfaro sauce with garlic bread on the side. Newt noticed that you weren't as excited as usual which worried him.

When you hardly ate any of your meal, Newt took your free hand and said, "What's wrong, love? You've been acting strange since we got home."

You dropped your fork, took a breath and said in a choked voice, "You remember w-when we w-were in school and kids would tease me about m-my body? Well, there are these three girls who I saw during lunch and they were whispering to each other and looked at me. As I was leaving, one of the girls called, 'At least she's trying to lose weight!' and it just reminded me of back then."

Newt glared wishing he had been there with you when this happened. Squeezing your hand and charming the leftovers and dishes to take care of themselves, Newt lead you to your room and slowly started removing your clothes. You asked him what he was doing and he just silently continued until all that was left were your panties.

Leading you to the full-length closet mirror, Newt stood behind you with his arms around your waist and his head on your shoulder. "My love, do you know what I see when I look at you? I see a clever, witty, gorgeous woman who I spent years working up the courage to tell how I felt and was so elated to finally have you forever. I never understood and still don't understand what the problem is with how you look. Looks aren't everything and people need to realize that. I love you inside and out, never forget that. I don't want anyone else for as long as I live and I hope the same goes for you as well. I love you, Penelope Scamander forever and always."

You cried as Newt spoke and when he finished you turned in his arms, grabbed his face and kissed him hard which he returned. Picking you up he walked over the bed and sat you down before undressing himself as you removed your panties having an idea as to where this was going. Newt got on top of you and started kissing you everywhere as you moaned and leaned your head back.

A while later, you were in Newt's arms with your head on his chest as he stroked your hair. Your smile suddenly vanished as you thought about seeing the girls again. Newt noticed your change in demeanor and said softly as he continued stroking your hair, "I know what your thinking about, love. If you'd like, you could have lunch in my office until we can find a way to get them away from you."

"I wouldn't want to be a bother to you while you're working." you said looking up at him.

"Nonsense, darling. It'll actually be nice to have some company for a bit since it gets kind of lonely."

You smiled and said with a giggle, "Well, if you insist."

"And if you ever do encounter them again tell them this: Your husband has been all over the world and has seen many types of creatures, but it is it _you_ that is the most beautiful. And if they don't believe that than send them to me."

You grinned and nuzzled his neck as he tightened his hold on you before you both fell into a peaceful sleep. The next day you had lunch in Newt's office which allowed you to avoid the girls, until you made your way back to your own area.

One of them chuckled and said, "Were you too embarrassed to eat with the rest of us, big girl?"

You huffed and said after facing them, " You think I haven't heard that kind of talk before? Grow up and leave me alone until you learn that it's what's on the inside that matters. I happen to have a husband who loves me for everything I am, including my body. So until you three change your attitudes you are the ugly ones."

As the girls stared at you with shocked looks, you heard clapping coming from around the corner. When it turned out to be Newt you grinned as he walked over and hugged you whispering, "Good job, love"

"Oh, did she not tell you that her last name was Scamander?" he asked after turning to face the girls while still holding you. The girls gulped and slowly walked away as Newt smirked and watched them until they were out of sight. Turning back to face you he held your face in his hands and asked if you were okay. You smiled and said that it felt good to be able to show your self-confidence again.

It turned out that the girls were named, Tara, Fiona (the mouthy one), and Jessica and that they worked in the house-elf relocation department. About a week after your first encounter they were transferred to the Centaur Division which meant that they were likely to be gone soon. You went about your life with Newt and his creatures feeling like a burden had been lifted off of your shoulders and a dark cloud had passed.


End file.
